


Особенности близкого соседства

by ladyxenia



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Moms Made Them Do It, Pretend Friendship, dorks to lovers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2020-10-13 08:40:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20579651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyxenia/pseuds/ladyxenia
Summary: Между Коннором и Оливером нет ничего общего, кроме одного: их матери думают, что совпадение ориентации — достаточный повод для начала отношений. Сначала.





	Особенности близкого соседства

Оливер намазывал на тост арахисовую пасту, когда мама села за стол напротив него и спросила:  
— Ты знал, что Коннор — тоже гей?

Популярный красавчик Коннор Уолш из его школы — сын их соседки по лестничной площадке, с которой мама почему-то сдружилась. Оливер безразлично пожал плечами. Какая ему разница. 

Конечно, он допускал, что могло оказаться так. За те пару лет, что Уолши жили рядом, Оливер ни разу не видел, чтобы Коннор приводил к себе девушку. Иногда к нему заходили многочисленные приятели, иногда с девчонками, но так, чтобы вместе были только Коннор и девушка — никогда. Пару раз Оливер даже видел, как Эйден, капитан футбольной команды, осторожно оглядываясь, закрывает за собой дверь квартиры 304 — каждый раз только тогда, когда родителей Коннора не было дома. Хотя Оливер не задумывался об этом особо. Мало ли на свете вещей, которыми могут заниматься два парня втайне от родителей. Может, они просто курили травку или смотрели порно на гигантском телевизоре прямо в гостиной.

Оливер вообще редко думал о Уолше. То, что они были соседями и учились вместе, ещё не делало их друзьями, как бы этого ни хотелось их матерям. Сами они быстро нашли общий язык и мечтали, чтобы их сыновья тоже поладили. Но все попытки заставить сыновей подружиться оканчивались ничем. Не то чтобы Оливер и Коннор ненавидели друг друга. Просто у них не было ничего общего. Поэтому почти он ничего не знал о Конноре Уолше. Поэтому, когда вчера после уроков произошло открытие года, он был не готов к этому так же, как остальные.

— Так знал? — спросила мама снова. — Миссис Уолш рассказала мне вчера, что случилось в школе. Какой кошмар.

Оливер вцепился зубами в бутерброд так, будто хлеб был его личным врагом. Он надеялся, что мама поймёт, что он не хочет об этом разговаривать. Какое ему дело до проблем Уолша. 

— Бедный мальчик, — не унималась мама. — Ты бы поддержал его. Вспомни, как тебе самому было тяжело.  
— Сам разберётся, — буркнул Оливер, торопливо запихнул в себя остатки бутерброда, поправил очки, подхватил сумку и поспешил к выходу. — До вечера, мам.

Оливер помнил, как было ему самому — никак. Он учился в этой школе с младших классов, и почти никто не обращал на него внимания. Даже когда лет в четырнадцать некоторые одноклассники пытались травить тихих забитых мальчиков, Оливер не интересовал никого. Изгоем он не был, и у него были друзья — по крайней мере, он считал друзьями пару человек из компьютерного клуба. Но для большинства в школе этот долговязый сутуловатый очкарик не существовал.

На Оливера обратили внимание всего один раз, когда вечная заноза в каждой заднице Ашер Миллстоун стянул телефон с его парты. Оливер тогда забыл, что у него был открыт тумблер. Поэтому не сразу понял, о чём идёт речь, когда Ашер всмотрелся в экран телефона и присвистнул.  
— Эй, что это у тебя? — Заржал он, поворачивая телефон экраном ко всему классу. — Смотрите, мужики голые! Фу! Ты что, пидор, что ли?   
— О чём ты… — Оливер неловко запнулся, но потом подумал: будь что будет. — А что, если да?  
Ашер выкатил глаза от удивления. Оливер быстро выхватил у него телефон и затолкал его в карман брюк. Он хотел уже вернуться на своё место, но Ашер загородил ему дорогу.  
— Чё, правда? Фу, чувак! Как представлю, что всё это время в раздевалке ты пялился на мой член…  
Оливер почувствовал, как кончики ушей стали горячими, растерянно почесал в затылке и под взглядами всего класса, не зная, как что ещё сказать, пробормотал:  
— Но зачем ты представляешь, что я пялюсь на твой член?  
В классе раздались смешки. Ашер неожиданно покраснел сильнее, чем сам Оливер, и опасно двинулся в его сторону.  
Оливер подумал, что сейчас его ударят, но в класс вошёл учитель и приказал всем разойтись по местам.  
Оливер прошёл к своей парте под шум голосов, думая, что спокойная школьная жизнь закончилась. Но к концу дня все снова забыли о его существовании. Только Ашер Милстоун иногда смотрел в его сторону и кривил рожи.   
А сам Оливер с тех пор начал всерьёз интересоваться шифровкой данных и компьютерной безопасностью вообще. Уже через день его телефон не мог разблокировать никто, кроме него, даже президент компьютерного клуба.

С Уолшем всё было иначе. Он появился в их классе уже после неполноценного «каминг-аута» Оливера, только в прошлом году, но сразу стал звездой школы. Он носил форму так, будто это был дорогой стильный костюм. Он смотрел на всех со слегка снисходительным видом, как будто знал, что все знали, кто здесь лучший. Он всегда был в центре событий. Вокруг него вились девчонки, парни с ним дружили. Очень быстро он стал появляться везде с самой популярной парочкой школы — признанной главной красавицей школы Микаэлой и её парнем Эйденом, капитаном школьной футбольной команды. Поговаривали, что он тусуется с ними, потому что хочет отбить Микаэлу. Мол, считает, что он тут лучший, а значит, лучшая девушка должна быть у него. Кто же знал, как оно было на самом деле…

В пятницу часть класса немного задержали на физкультуре, и когда они шли к раздевалкам, Ашер Милстоун (почему-то во всех нелепых ситуациях всегда был виноват он), проходя мимо кладовой, вдруг остановился и прислушался:  
— Эй, народ! Слышите? Там кто-то развлекается, похоже!   
Подождал, пока люди обратят на него внимание, резко дёрнул за ручку. И сразу же выдохнул: «Что за чёрт?!»

Оливер не смог отвести глаз от увиденного. Эйден, капитан футбольной команды и парень самой популярной девушки в школе, в расстёгнутой рубашке, с перекошенным лицом, жадно глотал воздух и сжимал пальцы в тёмных волосах парня, стоящего перед ним на коленях. Как только дверь открылась, парень резко отшатнулся, и Оливер узнал Коннора Уолша. Судя по неверящим возгласам и поднимающемуся шуму, это произвело впечатление не только на него. 

— Идиот. Ты же сказал, что закрыл, — недовольно произнёс Уолш, ничуть не изменившись в лице, спокойно поднялся, окинул собравшуюся толпу насмешливым взглядом и картинно вытер раскрасневшиеся губы. Потом стряхнул с рукава невидимые пылинки и, как ни в чём ни бывало, пошёл к выходу, оставив в кладовой полуголого задыхающегося Эйдена, комично застывшего с расстёгнутой ширинкой и явно сгорающего от стыда.  
— Это не то, что вы… — запинался Эйден. — Первый и последний раз! Он сам ко мне приставал! Эй!

Народ шумел. Кто-то смеялся, кто-то комментировал, кто-то — по крайней мере, Оливер слышал похожий звук — фоткал на телефон. Сам он осторожно, пока кто-то не обратил внимание, как он пялился на Эйдена (там было, на что посмотреть), пошёл мимо.

Почему-то Оливер думал, что после случая с кладовой изгоем Уолш не станет. Максимум — потеряет пару человек из своей гигантской свиты. И оказался прав.  
Когда он пришёл в школу, всё было так же, как обычно. Точно так же только пара человек кивнула Оливеру в ответ на «Здравствуй». Точно так же, как только в класс вошёл Коннор Уолш, сразных концов кабинета раздались приветствия. Даже Ашер крикнул: «Здорово, Уолш!» Коннор усмехнулся, небрежно кивнул всем сразу, расслабленно занял своё место, забросил рюкзак под ноги и сразу начал обсуждать с соседом какой-то вчерашний вечерний матч. 

Не так было только одно: Эйден сидел не впереди рядом с Микаэлой, а в углу у дальней стены, за самой последней партой. Как будто это его, а не Коннора, застали с членом во рту.

Оливер поймал себя на том, что слишком много думает о вчерашнем случае. Надо было остановиться. Уолш был ему безразличен, несмотря на эффектную внешность (было бы ложью не признать, что он хорошо выглядел). И несмотря на то, что их родители хотят, чтобы они сошлись. Ха. Если за полтора года Коннор даже толком не запомнил его имени, почему что-то должно измениться сейчас. Было непохоже, что Коннор переживал хоть какой-то стресс из-за неожиданного каминг-аута. Не было смысла прокручивать события в голове и сравнивать, как держится Уолш и как он чувствовал себя сам, когда его предпочтения оказались выставленными всем на обозрение. С досадой вздохнув про себя из-за того, что не может выбросить одноклассника из головы, Оливер достал тетрадь и приготовился слушать урок. 

К концу дня Оливер сам забыл даже про утренний разговор с матерью. Поэтому очень удивился, когда, собираясь уходить, обнаружил у своего шкафчика Коннора Уолша. Он стоял, скрестив руки на груди, слегка оперевшись плечом о стену рядом со шкафчиками, и смотрел на Оливера с подозрительно заинтересованным видом.

Когда Оливер подошёл, Уолш улыбнулся своей фирменной улыбкой харизматичного злодея и сказал:  
— Моя мать считает, что мне надо с тобой поговорить.  
Оливер поёжился. Вот в чём дело. Он задумчиво склонил голову, поправил очки, пытаясь потянуть время, чтобы придумать, что ответить, но так и не нашёл нужных слов.  
Коннор чуть понизил голос и сказал с заговорщицкой и одновременно с этим заигрывающей интонацией:  
— Ты же подтвердишь, что я поговорил, если спросит? 

Оливер почувствовал себя неуютно. Он вообще не любил врать, а врать ради человека, который вспомнил о твоём существовании только когда ему что-то стало от тебя нужно, точно не собирался. Поэтому он проигнорировал обжигающую улыбку Коннора и спросил:  
— А если не подтвержу?  
Коннор безразлично пожал плечами:  
— Ну, с точки зрения фактов, я на самом деле к тебе подошёл и мы на самом деле говорим. Видишь, — он кивнул в сторону, — даже свидетели есть. Это будет наша маленькая тайна, м?  
Справа и в самом деле стояли другие школьники, и кто-то поглядывал в их сторону. Оливер сщурился в неловкой улыбке. Интересно, сколько из этих ребят запомнят его как неуклюжего очкарика, с которым разговаривал Коннор Уолш. Ему стало немного обидно за себя.  
— Вряд ли твоя мать имела в виду такой разговор.  
— Ну, — ответил Коннор, — не уверен, что мне нужен такой разговор, тем более с тобой. Ты, конечно, симпатичный, — он окинул Оливера с ног до головы липким ощупывающим взглядом, — но такая помощь мне не нужна.  
Сказав это, он оттолкнулся от стенки и ушёл.

Оливер смог подобрать код к своему ящику только со второй попытки.   
Коннор Уолш назвал его симпатичным. Конечно, Оливеру не было дела до него и его просьб. И до того, что его мать переживает, вдруг Коннору будет тяжело после скандала — если это её беспокоит, она совсем не знает сына. И уж точно Оливеру нет дела до того, как на секунду стало тепло в груди, когда красавчик Уолш, звезда школы, назвал его симпатичным. Пусть вскользь и, может, в шутку. Скорее всего, в шутку. В общем, это было неважно.

Но когда вечером мама спросила, поговорил ли он с Уолшем, Оливер ответил да. И даже добавил, что миссис Уолш может не волноваться, он всегда поддержит её сына, если это будет нужно.

Ночью, когда Оливер уже ложился спать, телефон мигнул, доставив сообщение, что Коннор Уолш хочет добавить его в друзья на Фейсбуке. Оливер не знал, что думать. Если бы запрос пришёл хотя бы на пару дней раньше, он бы подумал, что Уолш нажал на «Добавить в друзья» случайно. Но после разговора в школе было понятно, что это не просто так. Хотя не было похоже, чтобы он горел желанием общаться с Оливером. Скорее всего, если бы не настойчивость матерей, они до сих пор не замечали бы друг друга.   
Пока Оливер размышлял, стоит ли принимать запрос и что после этого будет, в личку пришло сообщение от Уолша. Оливер щёлкнул на значок и грустно усмехнулся. Всё ясно. Уолш писал: «Если спросят. Сегодня после школы я был с тобой где-то до трёх».  
Ну конечно. Теперь он считает, что Оливер будет покрывать его гулянки перед матерью. 

— Нет, — сказал Оливер, глядя в улыбающиеся глаза на аватарке Уолша, — Обойдёшься.   
То, что он был первым парнем, кто назвал Оливера симпатичным, не давало ему права им пользоваться. Поэтому Оливер вернулся к запросу дружбы и с мстительной аккуратностью кликнул на «Удалить запрос».

Неожиданным было то, что сообщения от Коннора продолжили приходить. В школе они не общались. Только иногда, проходя по коридору, Оливер ловил на себе вызывающе смеющийся взгляд Коннора. Он кивал на ходу, Коннор кивал ему в ответ, и оба шли дальше по своим делам. Только миссис Уолш почему-то стала шире улыбаться каждый раз, когда Оливер попадался ей навстречу. Видимо, мама передала, что Оливер «готов помочь».

«Ходили к моим друзьям играть в ГТА», — получил Оливер вечером среду. «Задержались после школы, просто заболтались», — пришло в пятницу. И это было только началом. Отсутствие ответов Коннора, видимо, не смущало. А может, он и не обращал на это внимание. Иногда он уходил куда-то после школы с каким-нибудь парнем из другого класса. Иногда незнакомые Оливеру парни ждали Коннора у ворот школы — видимо, потеря необходимости скрываться полностью развязала ему руки, и он нырнул в поиск приключений, как рыба в воду. Оливер такое даже представить не мог. Только потом до Оливера дошло, что Коннор, видимо, постоянно рассказывал матери, как он наконец-то подружился с соседским «милым, очень вежливым мальчиком». И отправлял эти странные сообщения, чтобы обеспечить себе алиби. Думал, наверное, что Оливер согласен его прикрывать. Оливера эта мысль раздражала, и с каждым новым сообщением он злился на Коннора больше и больше. Но почему-то рука не поднималась его заблокировать. 

Через пару недель подозрения Оливера подтвердились. Он выходил из дома как раз тогда, когда миссис Уолш закрывала двери.  
— О, — искренне удивилась она. — Ты ещё дома? Коннор говорил, вы хотели пойти в школу пораньше.  
Оливер не придумал, что ответить. Врать ему не хотелось  
— Так вышло, — неуклюже выдавил из себя он, надеясь, что матери Коннора такого ответа будет достаточно. Но он ошибся.   
— Я так рада, что вы начали общаться! — продолжила она, пока они спускались по лестнице. — Так хорошо, что у него появился хотя бы один хороший друг. Сейчас он стал намного спокойнее, знаешь? Наверное, это ты так на него влияешь.

Оливер промолчал, но про себя подумал, что влияет, скорее всего, то, что её сынок перестал тайно встречаться с бойфрендом главной стервы школы и начал спокойно зажигать со всеми остальными. Не подав виду, он вежливо попрощался с миссис Уолш и свернул в свою сторону.

В школе он с трудом улучил момент, когда Уолш был один, схватил его за рукав и потянул в безлюдный конец коридора. Видимо, от неожиданности Уолш пошёл за ним.   
Оказавшись наедине и вдалеке от любопытных ушей, Оливер наконец проговорил, стараясь не обращать внимания на изучающий его любопытный насмешливый взгляд:  
— Прекрати это.  
Уолш в чуть смятой форменной рубашке и со сбитым галстуком выглядел так, будто только что снова развлекался с кем-то в кладовой. Возможно, так оно и было.  
— Что? — удивлённо поднял бровь Уолш. Видимо, он на самом деле не понимал.   
— Врать своей матери, что мы друзья.   
Коннор улыбнулся чуть снисходительно, как будто собрался объяснять маленькому ребёнку, что засовывать пальцы в розетку нехорошо:  
— Но мы и есть друзья. Я даже на фейсбуке тебя добавил. Думал, ты это оценишь.   
«Отлично», — подумал Оливер. Значит, Уолш решил сделать приятное заучке из компьютерного клуба и даже не удосужился обратить внимание, принят ли его запрос.   
Именно это почему-то обидело Оливера сильнее всего.  
— Всё, — мотнул головой Оливер. — Мне плевать, чем ты там занимаешься, когда мать не знает. Но использовать меня для прикрытия ты больше не будешь. Любой вопрос, и я говорю ей правду.  
Он заметил, что Коннор странно на него смотрит, и только тогда понял, что всё ещё сжимает в руке рукав его рубашки. Ещё раз покачав головой, словно не веря, что пришлось вести такой разговор, Оливер выпустил рубашку Коннора и ушёл, не дожидаясь ответа.

Последний урок у них снова вместе. Коннор всегда сидел на несколько мест впереди, поэтому Оливеру было хорошо его видно. За час он успел несколько раз пожалеть, что не пересел вперёд, пока были свободные места. Потому что смотреть, как Коннор ёрзает на стуле, явно намереваясь после урока свалить куда-нибудь с очередным приятелем, было выше его сил. Как только учитель закончил диктовать задание, Оливер сгрёб вещи в сумку и спешно вышел из кабинета. Почти сбежал. На подходе к лестнице его неожиданно схватили за плечо.  
— Стой, — торопливо сказал запыхавшийся Коннор. — Слушай. Я не знал, что это, типа, так важно. Ты ничего не отвечал, я думал, ты не против.   
Слегка растрёпанный и немного заискивающий, Коннор Уолш выглядел ничуть не хуже, чем иронично улыбающийся и знающий себе цену. Это было просто нечестно.  
— Мир? — Коннор протянул ему руку.  
Оливер посмотрел на неё с подозрением. Здесь снова явно было что-то не то. Наверняка Уолш опять вёл какую-то свою игру, и для воплощения планов был нужен он. Оливер заметил, что люди начали на них оборачиваться, и ссутулился сильнее обычного от непривычного внимания. Потом вздохнул и всё-таки пожал протянутую руку. Мир.

Пальцы Коннора оказались неожиданно тёплыми. Но почему-то больше всего Оливера удивила, какой сухой была его ладонь. У самого него от волнения рука мгновенно стала влажной. А Коннор словно не заметил этого и продолжил:  
— У меня вечеринка в субботу. Придёшь?  
Вот оно. То, что Оливер подозревал с самого начала.  
— Боишься, что мамочка удивится, почему не позвал лучшего друга?  
Коннор картинно закатил глаза.  
— Она тут совсем не при чём. Её вообще не будет все выходные. Считай это извинением, что ли. Придёшь?  
Оливер сделал вид, что задумался, и уже привычно пожал плечами:  
— Подумаю.  
— Отлично! — Коннор одарил его широкой улыбкой, хлопнул по плечу и убежал по своим делам.

Суббота наступила раньше, чем хотелось. Оливер заранее решил, что точно не пойдёт на эту вечеринку. Что ему там вообще делать? Часам к семи вечера через коридор начали доноситься звуки музыки и приглушённый шум голосов, но Оливер просто надел наушники и открыл в браузере несколько статей, которые не было времени почитать на неделе. Звуки вечеринки всё равно пробивались сквозь музыку в наушниках, но отгородиться от происходящего так было гораздо легче. Спокойный вечер, хорошее чтение, нормальная музыка. Оливер прекрасно проводил время.

Через пару часов Оливеру послышался настойчивый стук в дверь. Сначала он пытался игнорировать его, как и вечеринку, но стук всё не прекращался. Матери не было дома, поэтому ему не оставалось выбора, надо было идти открывать самому. С недовольным вздохом Оливер снял наушники, отодвинул ноут и пошёл к двери.

За порогом в неярком свете настенных ламп стоял Коннор. Судя по слегка растрёпанному виду и сильнее обычного блестящим глазам, он явно начал вливать в себя алкоголь не пять минут назад. Футболка с широким воротом была перекошена и наполовину заправлена в джинсы, будто Коннор одевался второпях. Дверь в его квартиру была открыта, и можно было разглядеть, как внутри дёргаются под громкую музыку тела. Оливер поморщился.  
— Что тебе надо? — сухо спросил он.  
Коннор легко ткнул его в грудь.  
— Ты не пришёл!  
Оливер внимательно посмотрел на Коннора. Потом бросил взгляд на вечеринку за его спиной. Видимо, никто не обращал внимания, что виновника торжества с ними нет.  
— Я не говорил, что приду, — с деланным безразличием ответил Оливер. Не хватало ещё начать оправдываться перед пьяным Уолшем.  
Коннор посмотрел ему прямо в глаза и хищно улыбнулся.  
— Ты не говорил, что не придёшь. Я ждал.  
Оливер поймал опасно блестящий взгляд Коннора, посмотрел на руку, всё ещё лежащую у него на груди, и до него дошло. С ним что, пытались заигрывать? Оливер неверяще помотал головой.  
— Зачем? — спросил он осторожно. 

Вид слегка пьяного Коннора его напрягал. Причём не только в плохом смысле. Где-то на дне сознания Оливер почувствовал предательские мысли о том, как Коннору идёт такой вид — чуть растрёпанный, расслабленный, открытый, агрессивно заигрывающий.  
Коннор хмыкнул:  
— Думал, получится тебя полапать.  
Оливер замер, как оглушённый. Он был готов ко многим ответам, но не к этому. Коннор Уолш не мог говорить ему такого всерьёз.  
— Не смешно, — наконец выдавил он и подумал, что зря вообще пошёл открывать двери. Мог бы догадаться, что ничего хорошего на пороге его не ждёт.

Коннор смотрел на него, не отрываясь, и в его глазах затаился безумный блеск.  
— С чего ты взял, что я шучу? У тебя отличная фигура, и сам ты ничего, несмотря на то, что зануда и меня ненавидишь.  
Похоже, Коннор был более пьян, чем Оливеру показалось изначально. Или у самого Оливера начались галлюцинации. Потому что не могло такого быть, чтобы эти слова сейчас прозвучали на самом деле.  
— Я тебя не ненавижу, — автоматически попытался оправдаться Оливер.  
Коннор засмеялся.  
— Нет, я знаю. Я потом проверил. Тогда, на фейсбуке, ты меня даже не добавил.  
Он сказал это таким голосом, будто старательно пытался сделать вид, что это неважно, что его это не задело. Но Оливер был уверен, что за показной небрежностью скрывались обиженные нотки.

— Я точно знаю, — продолжил Коннор и ткнул пальцем Оливеру в грудь. — Ты меня ненавидишь. — Каждое слово он сопровождал новым тычком.   
В конце концов Оливер не выдержал и перехватил его руку.  
— Хватит. Я тебя не ненавижу. Ты пьян. Ты не соображаешь, что несёшь.  
Коннор расслабил пальцы в его руке, переплёл их с пальцами Оливера и довольно улыбнулся.  
— Большие…

Оливер больше ничего не понимал. Впрочем, всё, что он делал в последнее время, когда дело касалось Коннора, это не понимал.   
Чёртов красавчик Уолш стоял на пороге его квартиры, сбежав со своей вечеринки, так, что их в любой момент могли заметить, и сжимал его пальцы своими, обжигающе горячими. За его спиной продолжала шуметь вечеринка, но он словно забыл о ней. Да и самому Оливеру показалось, что в коридоре стало неожиданно тихо. Исчезли все звуки, кроме бешеного стука крови в ушах. 

Коннор, видимо, заметил непонимание Оливера и объяснил:  
— Твои ладони. Большие.   
Только сейчас Оливер обратил внимание, что да, рука Коннора меньше, чем его. Коннор придвинулся к нему опасно близко и горячим полушёпотом сообщил:  
— Наверное, офигенно чувствовать такие руки на члене…

Оливер с трудом осознал, что Коннор потянул его руку вниз и положил себе на ширинку. Он заметил, что яростно залился краской, но не отдёрнул руки. Под тканью штанов явно чувствовалось, что Коннор возбуждается. Ощущать чужое тело так близко впервые в жизни было страшно, но захватывающе и волнительно одновременно. Коннор качнул бёдрами, и ладонь Оливера прижалась к его члену плотнее. Так хотелось прекратить это наваждение, вырваться, вернуться в реальность. И в то же время хотелось, чтобы это никогда не заканчивалось. 

— Ну же, — шепнул Коннор ошеломлённому Оливеру и легко потёрся об его ладонь. — Сожми его. Я знаю, что ты хочешь. Все хотят. Все любят мой член.

Оливер отшатнулся, как облитый холодной водой. «Все» ударило его, как пощёчина. Все. Все эти бесконечные безликие парни, которым Коннор отсасывал после школы, или которые отсасывали ему, или бог знает, чем они там с ним занимались. Все, с кем Коннор развлекался, пользуясь фальшивой дружбой с Оливером как прикрытием. И сейчас он почти стал одним из них.

Оливер никогда не чувствовал себя настолько грязным. 

— Ты пьян. Я занят. — отрезал он, оттолкнул ошеломлённого Коннора и захлопнул за собой дверь.

Он слышал, как Коннор стучал, как кричал: «Эй, что не так?» Но не стал слушать. Вернулся в свою комнату, взял ноут, надел наушники и включил музыку погромче. Ещё громче. И ещё. Чтобы не слышать проклятый стук и проклятую вечеринку, пока они не прекратятся.

В понедельник утром Оливер с трудом оторвал голову от подушки. Он даже не мог вспомнить, когда в последний раз так не хотелось идти в школу. Простая мысль о том, что придётся встретиться с Коннором, находиться с ним в одном помещении или даже общаться, вызывала одновременно отвращение и панику. Он никогда раньше не чувствовал себя настолько униженным, как когда Коннор произнёс это несчастное «все». Но ещё больше он боялся, что Коннор заметил, как тогда ему понравилось, как ему хотелось продолжить. Вдруг по его лицу Коннор догадается, что ночью после этого Оливер представлял, как они с Коннором ввалились в квартиру, торопливо заперли двери, отгораживаясь от проклятой вечеринки, как вслепую дошли до кровати и упали на нерасправленное одеяло, целуясь и лаская друг друга.

Коннор попался ему навстречу в школьном коридоре, и явно попытался незаметно пройти мимо. Случайно поймав его взгляд, Коннор быстро отвёл глаза. Оливер выдохнул с облегчением и даже слегка выпрямил спину. Игнорировать друг друга и делать вид, что ничего не было? Отлично. Сам Оливер был только за.

Игнорировать друг друга в школе было просто. Сложнее было, когда столкнулись с утра на лестничной площадке. Миссис Уолш странными глазами посмотрела на подчёркнуто не замечающих друг друга Коннора и Оливера и осуждающе покачала головой.  
После этого начались расспросы. 

За несколько дней Оливер нашёл идеальный ответ на все вопросы матери. «Так вышло». Миссис Уолш говорит, вы с Коннором больше не общаетесь? Так вышло. Вы что, поссорились? Так вышло. Признаться, Олли, я думала, вы начнёте встречаться, Коннор же такой интересный мальчик. Так вышло. По крайней мере, судя по реакции миссис Уолш и обеспокоенному лицу, когда она разговаривала с его матерью, Коннор перестал рассказывать сказки про «хорошего друга Оливера», чтобы прикрывать свои развлечения.

За свою жизнь Оливер привык быть один, привык, что в школе его никто не замечает, кроме ребят из компьютерного клуба. Это полностью его устраивало. Ему всегда было комфортно жить именно так. Сколько времени с ним здоровался Коннор Уолш? Месяц с небольшим? По сравнению со всей жизнью, ерунда. Но почему-то всё равно казалось, что чего-то не хватает. Они даже не общались нормально. Их кивки не были полноценными приветствиями — так, просто намёк: я знаю, ты существуешь. И когда он успел к ним привыкнуть? 

Оливер старался держаться так, будто ничего не поменялось. Коннор вёл себя так, будто всё было нормально. Если ему было всё равно, то Оливера ничего не должно было волновать и подавно. Надо было просто дождаться, пока забудется их короткая фальшивая дружба и тот сумасшедший случай у дверей. Просто немного потерпеть.

Всё шло своим чередом, пока однажды, когда Оливер выходил из квартиры, его не окликнула миссис Уолш.  
— Оливер, дорогой, что у вас случилось?  
Оливер привычно приготовился безразлично пожимать плечами и говорить «так вышло». Объяснять матери Коннора, что всё это время сын её обманывал, ему не хотелось.   
А миссис Уолш обеспокоенно продолжила :  
— Я не узнаю Коннора. Он всё время сидит дома, никуда не ходит. Раньше он постоянно был где-то с тобой, а теперь возвращается сразу после школы и весь вечер сидит в комнате. Я, возможно, лезу не в своё дело...   
Оливер не поверил своим ушам. Сидеть дома целыми днями — это было непохоже на Коннора. Да и по поведению в школе было не заметно, что что-то не так. Он точно так же общался со своими многочисленными знакомыми, оценивающе осматривал симпатичных ребят и полушутливо флиртовал со всеми, иногда даже с Милстоуном. Не то чтобы Оливер специально за ним следил.  
— Ты бы поговорил с ним, Оливер, — вздохнула миссис Уолш. — Ради меня. Я понимаю, вы поссорились, но я очень за него волнуюсь. 

Оливер неуютно поёжился, но кивнул. Расстраивать миссис Уолш ещё сильнее не хотелось. Да и хотелось проверить, не преувеличивает ли она опять размер проблемы. Да, дело было именно в вежливости и любопытстве. А вовсе не в том, что с Коннором что-то могло быть не так. Скорее всего, он снова ломал перед матерью какую-то комедию.  
Миссис Уолш кивнула в сторону своей двери:  
— Он и сейчас у себя. Если есть время, зайдёшь?   
— Хорошо, — пожал плечами Оливер.  
Миссис Уолш благодарно посмотрела на него, открыла двери и пошла куда-то по своим делам.

Дверь в комнату Коннора была незаперта. Оливер осторожно потянул ручку на себя. Коннор лежал на нерасправленной кровати, раскрыв перед собой книгу, и не заметил движения.   
Оливер вежливо откашлялся.  
Коннор взрогнул от неожиданного звука и чуть не выронил книгу — Оливер успел разглядеть статую Фемиды на обложке. Но через секунду он уже смотрел Оливера с лицом, с которым ходил в школе — уверенным в себе и нахальным ровно настолько, чтобы не получать по морде.  
— И что ты здесь делаешь? — с картинным удивлением спросил Коннор.  
Оливер попытался улыбнуться, чтобы как-то разрядить обстановку. Судя по застывшему в насмешливой гримасе лицу Коннора, впечатления улыбка не произвела. Оливер мысленно выругал себя за то, что решил сюда прийти. Но делать было нечего, надо было объяснять.  
— Твоя мать считает, что с тобой что-то не так. Просила поговорить.  
Коннор иронично поднял бровь:  
— Похоже, что со мной что-то не так?

Оливер задумался и тайком осмотрел самого Коннора и его комнату. Когда миссис Уолш говорила о странном затворничестве сына, он почему-то представил, что тут всё будет вверх дном, по нерасправленной кровати будут раскиданы вещи и коробки из-под пиццы, а Коннор будет лежать посреди этого и смотреть в потолок. Это была глупая мысль, Оливер понимал это. Такие сцены подошли бы героиням ситкомов, а не Коннору Уолшу. Его комната выглядела идеально, а сам Коннор — чёрт. Сам Коннор тоже выглядел идеально. После школы прошла уже пара часов, а он всё ещё был в форме, аккуратно застёгнутый на столько пуговиц, сколько позволяли правила приличия. Неизвестно, правду ли говорила миссис Уолш про каждый день, но было похоже, что сегодня Коннор точно не встречался ни с кем после занятий. 

Оливер осознал, что слишком долго молчит. И Коннор тоже молчит, снова глядя мимо него. Можно было продолжить делать вид, что ничего не произошло, сказать, что да, похоже, всё в порядке, зря мать волновалась, и уйти. Но это бы значило, что эта непонятная затянувшаяся ситуация, которой Оливер не мог даже подобрать подходящего названия, никогда не закончится. Поэтому Оливер, как когда-то, когда Ашер тряс его телефоном перед всем классом, решил перестать заставлять себя не думать об этом и сказать прямо. Или хотя бы настолько прямо, насколько могло позволить нахлынувшее волнение.

— В тот вечер, во время вечеринки… — начал Оливер, внимательно наблюдая за Коннором. Наверное, ему показалось, но похоже было, как по его лицу пробежала невидимая тень. Оливер нервно прищурился, сделал вдох, выдох. — Тогда. Мне хотелось. Продолжить. Когда ты… 

Оливер снова запнулся и понял, что не может продолжать. Он уже был залит краской сильнее, чем когда-либо в жизни до этого. Он даже пожалел, что очки у него не тёмные. Так бы они скрыли хотя бы часть его лица.

Коннор смотрел на него, не отрываясь. Сквозь привычную ироничную-маску проступило что-то, похожее на ожидание. Заметив, что Оливер замолчал надолго, он шумно сглотнул и кивнул, без слов побуждая Оливера продолжать.

— Я знаю, что для тебя это просто… Один раз. Как со всеми остальными. Я не хочу так.  
Всё. Он сказал. Вот теперь можно было уйти и наконец-то перестать забивать себе голову Коннором.

Который должен был сейчас посмеяться над нелепым запинающимся заучкой. Который на самом деле просто расслабленно опустил плечи и тихо сказал:  
— Чёрт. — Оливер удивился, услышав облегчение в его голосе. — Я думал, ты на самом деле меня ненавидишь.  
Голос Коннора казался настолько искренним, что Оливер поймал себя на желании успокоить его.  
— Я же говорил, — напомнил он, — я не ненавижу тебя.  
Коннор торопливо кивнул — мол, да, он понял, теперь-то он понял.   
— Значит, — Коннор смотрел ему прямо в глаза, и Оливер не знал, куда деваться от этого взгляда, — мы можем начать всё сначала?

Оливеру хотелось сказать да. Очень хотелось. Но он понимал, к чему это приведёт. Он соврал бы, если бы сказал, что не хотел секса. Конечно, хотел. Но ещё больше хотелось, чтобы кто-то был с ним по-настоящему. Не на один или пару раз, а так, чтобы ходить вместе по улицам, тайком хватая друг друга за руки, чтобы ставить совместное фото на заставку телефона, делиться секретами, знать, что друг для друга вы особенные. Поэтому Оливер присел на край кровати рядом с Коннором и сказал, глядя прямо перед собой:  
— Мы можем быть друзьями, если ты хочешь.

Коннор усмехнулся.  
— Значит, всё или ничего, да?  
Оливер пожал плечами.  
— Просто друзьями? — поддевающе спросил Коннор. Похоже, он снова вернулся в обычное настроение, в его голосе снова появились заигрывающие интонации.  
Оливер понял, к чему клонит Коннор, поэтому торопливо перебил:  
— Да, друзьями. У тебя и так есть, с кем заняться сексом.  
Коннор придвинулся ближе и спросил тихим голосом почти так же, как тогда, в ночь вечеринки:  
— А у тебя?

Оливер попытался отодвинуться, но Коннор потянулся к нему, оказавшись ещё ближе. Оливер сжался, словно стараясь уменьшиться, а лучше вообще исчезнуть из этой комнаты.  
— Мне не интересно так. Без отношений.  
— А если, — Коннор оказался так близко, что следующие слова выдыхает почти в шею, — у нас будут отношения? 

Оливер понимал, что он совсем рядом, он чувствовал его тепло сбоку, хотя их тела всё ещё не коснулись друг друга даже слегка. Но даже без этого близость Коннора сбивала с толку.  
— Ты имеешь в виду, у тебя? Со мной?  
Оливер почти почувствовал, как губы Коннора изогнулись в его фирменной плотоядной улыбке.  
— Почему нет? Ты симпатичный.

Оливер поморщился от такой откровенной лести. Он мог назвать себя каким угодно, но не симпатичным.   
— Не веришь? — Коннор, видимо, заметил неуверенность Оливера, снова поймал его взгляд и сказал, словно заглядывая прямо в душу: — Ты потрясающий.  
Он протянул руку, пытаясь коснуться щеки Оливера, но в последний момент замер и посмотрел вопросительно.   
Оливер закусил губу, зажмурился и кивнул.   
Тёплая ладонь Коннора прижалась к его щеке. Оливер медленно выдохнул, пытаясь выровнять дыхание, и открыл глаза. 

Коннор выглядел безумно красивым. Красивей, чем в коридорах школы, когда шёл между толпы, как король, когда заигрывал — то ли в шутку, то ли всерьёз — с везунчиками из своей свиты. Красивей, чем в тот вечер, когда держал руку Оливера и смотрел откровенно шальными пьяными глазами. И этот безумно красивый парень приблизился к лицу Оливера и произнёс ему почти в самые губы:

— Видел бы ты себя, Оливер. Там, у дверей. С рукой на моём члене. Твоё лицо тогда…  
Оливер не заметил, как снова закрыл глаза. Он почувствовал, что начал мелко дрожать от предвкушения. Примерно сейчас должен был быть поцелуй, потом руки Коннора зашарят по его телу, потом расстегнут ширинку, потом… — Оливер отогнал от себя эти мысли. Потом Коннор получит, что хотел, и вернётся к своим бесконечным спортсменам. Оливер пытался убедить себя, что надо остановиться, ругал, что не сдержался. Что всё вернулось к тому, с чего начиналось. Он знал — ещё немного, и он по-настоящему захочет от Коннора того, чего никогда не получит.

Дыхание Коннора обжигало кожу. Оливер судорожно сглотнул и вдруг почувствовал губы у себя на скуле. Коннор поцеловал его осторожно, словно чувствовал, как Оливер напряжён, и боялся спугнуть. Это было совсем не то, чего Оливер ждал и боялся. Щеки, скулы, лоб, шея… Поцелуи Коннора не были похожи на желание получить разрядку как можно скорее. Оливеру показалось, что начала кружиться голова, когда между короткими сухими поцелуями Коннор начал шептать, как выглядел Оливер тогда у дверей, как смотрел в глаза, как задерживал дыхание, как сильно хотелось узнать, что меняется в его лице, когда он кончает. Как после этого никто не вызывал у Коннора таких чувств. 

— Ты понимаешь, — хрипло говорил Коннор, и его руки уже шарили по телу Оливера, сжимали плечи, скользили по груди, обжигая прямо сквозь рубашку, — никто. Я много кого… Много с кем был, — Оливер почувствовал, как пальцы Коннора расстёгивают ему рубашку. — Никто не смотрел на меня так. 

Губы Коннора тепло прижались к ложбинке между ключицами, и Оливер резко вдохнул и распахнул глаза. Коннор навис над ним и замер, словно ощупывая совершенно безумным взглядом. Ещё более безумным, чем тогда, когда он был пьян. Проклятые губы Коннора дрогнули в шальной улыбке, и он почти прохрипел срывающимся шёпотом:  
— Да. Вот так, как сейчас смотришь.

Оливер не смог больше сдерживаться и решил — будь что будет. Обхватил лицо Коннора ладонями и прижался к его губам отчаянным поцелуем. И его накрыло сразу же, как только cквозь шум в ушах услышал, скоре даже почувствовал, как Коннор нервно всхохотнул прямо ему в губы.  


* * *

— Ты знал, что у Коннора появился бойфренд? — спрашивает его мама однажды утром, когда он торопливо запихивает в себя тост.  
Пользуясь тем, что рот занят едой, Оливер мычит что-то невразумительное, что может значить как «Да, знаю», так и «Не может быть».  
— Миссис Уолш рассказала мне вчера, он признался, что с кем-то встречается. Но не говорит, с кем. Ты не знаешь? Вы же снова дружите. А она волнуется, мало ли, кто это.  
Оливер проглатывает остатки тоста, торопливо допивает сок и тянется за сумкой.  
— Она думает, может, он не рассказывает, потому что ему кажется, что она слишком сильно лезет в его жизнь. Не поговоришь с ним?  
Оливер пожимает плечами и отвечает:  
— Сам разберётся. До вечера, мам.  
И убегает в школу. 

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для Нано-феста по КИНЗУ на дайри на заявку:  
01-05. Коннор/Оливер. Колледж/школьное АУ. Коннор и Оливер соседи, их мамы лучшие подруги и мечтают свести вместе своих сыновей-геев, породниться. Но дело в том, что ребята терпеть не могут друг друга.


End file.
